Denying Fate
by Gelly-B
Summary: People often say,dont be someone you are not,but in a world where having powers made you a freak,it was better to be someone else.Carol knew that perfectly,Until He came and showed her that is was better to accept yourself just the way you are.CharlesxOC


During X Men First Class

* * *

><p>Denying fate<p>

Sometimes fate plays tricks on us. Sometimes fate binds paths that should never have joined, My name? Caroline Hadden. Age? 25. And this is my story ...

I can't say I had a horrible childhood, I would say the opposite. I had a loving family, had friends, I had a wonderful life, until I turned twelve; It was then when everything started to collapse.

My father was the leader of our little family; he controlled everything that happened in our house and our lives. We were very close, I was his only daughter. My mother couldn't have more kids because when i was born she had some health problems so I had no brothers or sisters.

I can't take my mother expression off my mind when she answered the phone that day. Her look of anguish, her scream, her crying. An hour later she told me that my father had been killed while some teen was robbing the local store. My mind began to spin looking for an outlet for the pain that began to emerge in my chest, but I never found one. I cried day and night and whenever I heard the dining room door, I opened my eyes in the hope that my father walked through that door, but it never happened.

My mother took it worse. She began to drink, every time I came from school, I saw her laying on her bedroom floor with a bottle in hand. Her eyes lost in some deep place, a place where she would not let me enter.

One day I came from school, I got to my house and silently climbed the stairs to my room, passing through my mother room I heard voices so I opened the door carefully, but I was not prepared to see what was happening inside.

My mother was in her bed with an unknown man having sex, she had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily, neither of them where aware that they had company. Suddenly my mother opened her eyes and looked at me, her eyes were empty but still she stopped the man. The stranger looked at me and smiled as he continued what he was doing, but his gaze was still on me and not on my mother.

I quickly shut the door and ran to my room closing the door as I jumped on my bed to cry. Not many hours passed when I felt that my door opened.

- Go away mama, I want to be alone - I say softly without looking up.

She didn't answer me but I could still feel the presence at the door so I just turn to look at her but found the not very pleasantly surprised that is was not my mother at the door, it was her friend and he came completely naked. A malevolent smile crossed his face as he was walking toward me, I instantly crawl back until I my back hit the head of my bed.

-Stay away from me-I manage to say.

The man lunged himself toward me and took me by the feet while I screamed incessantly. I felt when he tore my school uniform apart leaving me only in my undergarments and I closed my eyes while I struggled, wishing this hell would be over soon, wishing the death of that man, suddenly I did not have struggle anymore, everything had stopped, I opened my eyes and the man was still resting on my chest, I use all my strength to get it out of me and when I did could not help screaming with horror at the view, his face was all covered in blood, his blood. When I looked around scared I was more surprise, all my belongings were floating around me. I closed my eyes again thinking it was all a bad dream and when I opened them all my things fell to the ground making a lot of noise.

I heard footsteps and my mother quickly appeared in the room, she looked the mess around me and then fixed her eyes on the dead man, her eyes traveled from the body to me, several times. When I try to get close to her with tears on my eyes, she walk backwards away from me.

- Just stay away from me, you are a murderer, you're a monster - she cry hysterically.

My eyes widened in shock, and it was then when I realize that I just killed a man. I watch his body all covered in blood and then my eyes went to my mother who was crying in a corner and... I ran. I ran like I've never done it before. I ran to escape, escape from my room, from my house and from what I thought it was my life…

* * *

><p>Hey this is my first story in English so be kind ;) my main language is Spanish so, sorry for my spelling. Hope you like my story and in the next chapter Charles will come I promise!<p>

I just saw the movie and it was amazing i loved it, and well. i got inspired as you can see!

REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
